


Stranded

by jordsy91



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I think I found Peter Quill's dad, Jane's lab accidents, Shameless tropes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: "Ok, Lewis. Shields up." She quipped, fishing her taser out of her pocket. If she pretended this was an episode of Star Trek, and she was holding her phaser, so what? Nobody would be around to tell.





	

Purple was the first thing she saw as she woke. A vivid, inky purple sky, with smatterings of glittering gold. It didn't take Darcy long to realise that, while beautiful, this was not a normal sky. It wasn't her sky.

She was going to kill Jane.

The last thing she remembered was working in the lab. Jane had been working around the clock trying to launch her Einstein-Rosen Bridge, desperate to find Thor. She was doing an isolated test run.

"Apparently it wasn't that well-isolated, Janie. Because you've launched me into bumfuck-nowhere-fucking-outer-space." Darcy muttered under her breath, taking in her surroundings.

Her surroundings were desolate from what she could see. Not desolate in the way of a township that had been destroyed, but of a place never inhabited at all. There were no structures, no animals, no living creature in sight. Marking the spot of where she had landed with a rock, digging a deep, simple "x" into the hard ground, she decided to keep moving in hopes of finding a kind, helpful stranger. Or food. Hell, she'd even settle for water. She tried to recall the news article she'd once read about a stranded hiker that survived for months without food, drinking spoiled water from a pond. It didn't make her feel better. She only had her ipod to keep her company, but even the battery of her ipod classic couldn't last forever. For the first time she felt regret for refusing a Starkphone, with its' patented never-charge-again design. Yeah, Tony had put tiny arc reactors in his phones. There was nothing to be done for it now, and she seriously doubted JARVIS' ability to reach wherever it was she had landed. She would have to get herself out of this mess, or wait for Jane. She didn't like waiting.

So, gripping the rock in her left hand, and patting her hip where her taser always rested in its holster with the other (New York laws be damned), she started walking.

She walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Her watch told her she had been walking for half a day when she spotted a glint of blue-grey metal on the horizon. That was new.

"Ok, Lewis. Shields up." She quipped, fishing her taser out of her pocket. If she pretended this was an episode of Star Trek, and she was holding her phaser, so what? Nobody would be around to tell.

As she walked towards the mysterious glinting object, she slowly began to make out the shape of a plane, or possibly a ship. It reminded her of the quinjets back at the tower. It looked like it had crashed, and rather recently, too; there were still tiny plumes of smoke curling up into the sky. Caution thrown to the wind, she starting a slow jog towards it. Never let it be said that Darcy wasn't a good samaritan, even if she had no idea what she would find in this ship.

When she finally reached the ship, she could see it was in bad shape. It was split wide open down one side, and she could see a body inside. 

"Fuck!" She swore, tucking her taser back in the holster and dropping the rock. Nat would kill her if she could see her right now being so careless, but that was the least of her worries. She climbed up into the ship, finding it t to be no easy feat when wearing a pencil skirt. She growled in frustration, shoving it up to her hips and toeing off her flats to gain purchase as she swung a leg up and pushed herself in. She moved over to the body, finding, to her surprise, that he looked human. 

Not just human. _Attractive_ human. He appeared to be unconscious, owing to a very bloody head wound. She spotted a shard of metal nearby, picking it up to make a cut in her skirt. She tore off a strip, holding it to his head to staunch the blood flow.

"Well, if this is how aliens look, sign me up Scotty." She said, applying pressure to the large gash on his hairline. 

"I understood that reference." A weak voice muttered from beneath her, and she looked down to meet mischievous brown eyes. 

"Holy shit! You're my soulmate!" Darcy exclaimed. "I've got to be honest, I did not see that coming."

"I'm your soulmate." He replied, grinning up at her. "Looks like I'm the damsel in distress, though. I think we'll have to take your ship outta here."

"Yeah, about that? I'm stranded here too. Also, where the fuck are we?" She replied, and he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Where did you say you were from?" He questioned, trying to sit up. She moved off him, still compressing the cut on his head.

"I didn't. I don't suppose you've heard of Earth? Or maybe you'd know it as Midgard?" She hedged a guess. He started laughing.

"No. Way. I'm from Earth! What's it like! Is the music still good? I haven't been there since the Eighties!" He asked excitedly.

"Hoo boy, do I have some disappointing news for you! So, stranded here on a deserted planet..? What the fuck are we going to do?" 

. .  
. A Week Later .  
. .

After a long week of practicing her survival techniques and nursing her concussed soulmate, they had made the journey back to the "x" where she had entered this godforsaken planet, conveniently just in time for the return trip to take them back to Jane's lab. They materialised in the lab looking worse for wear, dirty and hungry and tired. It seemed it had been a team effort to get her back planetside; everyone was present. Seeing that Darcy had not returned alone was putting them on edge, and Darcy was quick to diffuse the tension.

"Everybody, this is my soulmate, Peter. Peter, these are the Avengers, and Jane. Her Einstein-Rosen Bridge is what knocked the Milano out of the sky." Darcy greeted, tucked in close to Peter's side, arm curling around his back.

"Babe!" Peter pouted playfully, "We talked about this!" 

"Sorry." She apologised, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Everybody, this is my soulmate.." She sighed heavily, and he poked her in the ribs gently.

"Star-Lord. My soulmate's name is Star-Lord."

"Only you, Lewis. Only you could end up with a soulmate called Star-Lord." 

"Shut up, Tony."

"Sorry to interrupt," Bucky began, "But is anyone seeing a crazy resemblance here?" He asked, gesturing from Tony to Peter.

"Oh God. Now I see it!" Darcy lamented, facepalming. 

"Don't worry, Star-Lord. There are worse things to be compared to." Tony said, taking Peter under his arm. "So, you had a ship? How did it run? Tell me everything you know."


End file.
